Rise of the Wild: Traveling Beast
The night is colorful, as a festival is going on in a village that a 21 year old lion summoner happens to be walking through. "Look at all the colors, food, activities, and families all just having a fun time" Kinguraion said out loud, "Honestly it is great seeing so many people happy, this town is pretty cool" he claimed as he kept walking. As he was walking, he noticed that the town was looking a lot worse, he realized that he must have been in the rich district because there all people did was smiling at him with a blushing girl from time to time but now all anybody did was glare at him with some girls giving him a seductive look though behind that it said "I'm am going to take all your money" which is why he decided to stay away from them. Kinguraion decided that it was time to leave but as he was thinking someone walked by him and he felt them reach into his pocket, he quickly grabbed the arm and broke it while hearing a scream of agony from his supposed robber. Looking at the person, he saw that it was a rough looking man gritting his teeth in pain, while Kinguraion was examining the guy who tried to take his wallet he smelled a scent that the lions had prepared him for and with a quick growl, he threw the guy through a wall and kept walking while a shadow figure was watching him from a distance. As the shadow figure was watching he heard someone walk up behind him, "Report" the figure said plainly, "my guys are ready to get the job done" replied the other man, "good...oh and remember Sheru, those who fail will die whether by his claws or mine I simply do not care" said the figure, Sheru gulped and walked away. When he was gone Suterusu revealed his self from the shadows, "I will most likely have to kill them...or whats left anyway" thought Suterusu, "that fool Kinguraion will most likely leave a few alive to find out why they attacked him, well father says the family is beginning to become blood starved and we can't have that" claimed Suterusu as he smirked and chuckled while watching the Kegawa hantā men follow Kinguraion into the forest at the village exit. Meanwhile, as Kinguraion is walking through the forest he can feel a pretty large amount of people following him. "I wonder what these guys want" said Kinguraion as he now just stood there and waited for them to appear, he didn't have to wait long cause as soon as he turned around they appeared in front of him. "Sorry dude, its nothing personl but tonight you die" claimed a random person, Kinguraion did nothing except look at them with a bored look. Quicker than any of them can see, Kinguraion slamed his hands on the ground using Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingness and traps them in a earth dome, Sheru was skilled enough to see it coming and jumped into a tree to avoid it. While his team was trapped in the dome, Sheru used the pond that was near their location and released a Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique at the lion summoner. What Sheru didn't see coming was that an earth wall appeared in front of Kinguraion, blocking the water dragon. As Sheru was staring in shock, he noticed a shadow over him and looked up to see another Kinguraion flying at him. "You are at least better than those other guys" complimented Kinguraion, "but this is it, Beast Tearing Gale Palm" announed Kinguraion as he launched the jutsu at Suterusu's right hand man. Seeing the wind technique coming at him,Sheru used a technique that he didn't know he possessed, "Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard" screamed Sheru as with such ferocity, the black dragon destroyed the clone as well as the earth wall and dome to show a very surprised Kinguraion and his unconscious teammates. The lion summoner turned to look at the new white-haired ice user. While he was staring at Sheru, Kinguraion caught the sent of panthers and turned to see all the other bodies gone with the sounds of pain and flesh being ripped apart in the distance. An exhausted Sheru looked around to see if any panthers were coming to get him but suddenly he was picked up by Suterusu, "looks like we are gonna have to travel to the land of snow to train with your new bloodline but its not a problem because not only do I have a base there, but also a potential summoning animal for you" claimed Suterusu as he made a clone to carry Sheru away. Kinguraion and Suterusu stared at eachother for a pretty good amount of time before the evil panther finally broke the silence, "while I would love to beat you into the ground right now, I simply to not have the time but do not worry" said Suterusu, "we will meet again and next time you will learn the superiority of the panthers" claimed the panther summoner. "Whatever, all you need to know is that when we meet again I am going to rip you to shred before feeding your remains to my family and delivering your bones to those cowards you call summons" shouted Kinguraion, with a growl at eachother, Suterusu decided it was time to leave. "Until next time lion" said Suterusu as he disappeared into the darkness, "yeah, until next time" thought Kinguraion as he also left the clearing.